I'm Already There
by lightning-senshi
Summary: Captain Swan Military AU: Emma Swan is waiting at home for her finace, Killian Jones, who has been at sea with the navy for the past six months. Fluffy One-Shot!


**I'm Already There**

The light emitted from her screen was the only light in the apartment. Mary Margaret had gone to bed hours before, but Emma still sat up, taking full advantage of the Skype time he had with her fiancé. They only came so often.

"Only two more months, Swan," Killian smiled softly, reaching out as if he were trying to touch her. His black hair was rustled the same way it had been the last time her actually touched her, and his wide, sapphire eyes sparkled. _As handsome as ever, _she thought.

A smile gently touched her pink lips, but they both knew it was for show. In her heart Emma was terrified. So much could happen in those last two months of his deployment, so many bad things.

"Yeah," she sighed, wiping away a tear that had escaped. "Just… hurry home so we can get married." The words made more tears fall. Scenarios of him not coming back hung over her head. She had lost her adopted father to the air force when she had been eight years old. Emma didn't know what she would do if she lost Killian.

"I promise I will be home," the Irish accent that laced his voice had become heavy, telling Emma that he was exhausted. Someone in the background called out a frustrated "Jones!", tearing him away. "I'm sorry, love," he whispered. "I have to go."

"I love you, pirate" she teased.

"I love you, too, my swan. Don't go running off with any other rapscallions before I can come back to claim you."

"No promises," Emma chuckled. "A girl has needs." He flashed her one more dashing smile before the connection was lost.

OoOoO

_ The alarm blared in his ears, and the red light reflected off the water that was now at his knees. He ran but at the same time really wasn't running anywhere. Another hall lead to another hall lead to another hall. The water lapped at his hips now. Where was everybody? He was alone. He kept running. Another hall, another hall, another hall. The water gripped his waist now. He began to give into the thought that he wasn't getting out. The water was coming too fast. It was reaching up to his neck. It's long, languid fingers touched his hair. He was gone._

Emma could feel the screams ripped from her throat but in her dream state didn't really register what was happening. She was curled into the fetal position with the blankets clutched in white knuckles to her chin. The tears made their way freely down her face and onto the mattress. She fell back to reality as a gentle hand shook her arm.

Mary Margaret. Her nightmare soother.

"Sorry, Mary," her voice shook. "Just another nightmare."

"Well, in all honesty, I was hoping I could be the one to fix those," a deliciously real Irishman spoke from behind her. Emma shot up to a sitting position, taking him in, making sure he was real. She had had dreams like this before. They always seemed crueler than the nightmares. Not wasting another moment, she jumped into his waiting arms, wrapping herself completely in _Killian_. He smelled fresh and crisp. Like the sea. Like him. Her nose buried itself in the crook of his neck and refused to come out. She clutched at his leather jacket and his cotton shirt and anything tangible she could reach. He was _here._ Home. A month and a half early. This was better than any dream.

"Home," is the only thing she could manage to say in the moment because it said everything. She was home with him. He was home with her. They were home in the little apartment in the small, lonely town of Storybrooke, Maine.

"Yes," he smiled through the water forming in his own eyes. "I'm home. Permanently." A mix between a sigh of relief and a sob escaped her lips. He was done. He wasn't going half way across the world again.

As reality finally settled on Emma, she realized that along with missing her fiancé, she had been horribly _lonely _while he had been away.

"Killian," she whispered in his ear. "You left me alone for seven and a half months." She began to tug his jacket off his shoulders. "That can leave a girl feeling rather unsatisfied." A growl rumbled in his chest, and he began to run his hands under her shirt across the soft skin of her back.

"Aye," he said huskily in her ear. "But, my darling, how does it make a woman feel?" His playful words diminished her last ounce of self control. Their lips smashed together in a bruising passion. They didn't take their time. They couldn't. His tongue didn't bother gently asking for passage into her mouth; it took it all on its own. She didn't fight it. She just ran her fingers through his soft, onyx hair, scratching at his scalp as he moved his lips down to the column of her neck, searching for that one spot… Emma gasped when he found it, sucking and nipping at her pulse point, once again marking her as _his_. Emma made use of her time, trailing kisses down his scratchy jaw line while pulling his jacket from his shoulders followed quickly by his shirt. Her nails racked down his navy-toned chest, causing a low moan to form in his throat and making her laugh out loud in glee.

They fell together in a tangle of limbs onto their bed, not really sure where one ended and the other began lost in the sea of _each other_. In Emma's mind, nothing else mattered. Killian Jones was home and back in her arms. Just as it should be.

**A/N: Hey, guys! This one shot was just a breather while I continue writing another chapter of my Outlaw Queen AU: He Did Dream Of It. If you haven't read it you should go check it out. This drabble was based on the song **_**I'm Already There **_**by Lonestar, and I don't own the song or the show. Please leave a review!**

** -The Lightning Senshi**


End file.
